The Wolf and The Bull
by themadmuggle12
Summary: Just a random collection of Gendry x Arya fluff I have written. Obviously, this all takes place about five years after the last book.
1. Chapter 1

**Some small one-shot scenarios with Gendry and Arya, taking place around five years after the last book. The events are not in sequence, they are merely random little blurbs that entered my head.**

* * *

Gendry wrapped an arm around her and kissed her neck from behind. Moaning, Arya reached a hand up to his head, and buried it in his hair, leaning toward his mouth. He licked her skin like a cat with a warm tongue. Arya parted her lips in an excited 'o'. Gendry slid a hand up her loose shirt and cupped her breast. She gasped and held her breath.

"Gen.." She murmured softly.

"Sorry." Gendry apologized and withdrew his hand quickly, his face turning a flaming shade of red. Arya grabbed his hand again.

"Please." She groaned. "Don't stop." He eagerly returned his hand and continued to kiss her feverishly, massaging one breast with his hand.

"Wait." Arya whispered. "I want to look at you." She turned around to see him. Gendry's thin lips were swollen and his plain brown eyes had become heavy lidded. She smiled and unlaced the front of her shirt. She watched Gendry's eyes widen as she pulled the tunic over her head and tossed it away. She leaned over him, guiding him to lie down. As she crouched above him, Gendry traced a hand down her bare torso and protruding rib bones.

"You can touch me." Arya smirked. He cupped her small breasts again and kissed her nipple. Arya gasped and arched her back. He licked her skin, painting soft kisses all over her. She let him flip her over so he could hover above her. Gendry licked her bellybutton and ran his nose across her skin. She shivered and grasped a handful of his dirty shaggy brown hair.

"Gend-" He cut her off with a kiss.

* * *

Arya leaned her head against Gendry's chest. His breathing was still unsteady as he stroked her hair.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered. Arya turned to look at him and creased her eyebrows.

"No I'm not." She retorted. "People used to call me horseface."

Gendry chuckled.

"No one's going to call you that anymore. I'll kill them."

Arya smirked.

"Not if I do first." She replied.

"That's true." He nodded. "You are far smarter than me, and a much better fighter."

"But you're so much stronger." Arya tapped his bicep and grinned.

"What can I say?" Gendry put his hands on her cheeks. "We make a good team."

"You're silly." Arya kissed him.

* * *

Arya could see his cheeks turning red, like they often did when he got very angry. He bit his lip and furrowed his eyebrows.

"You're mad." Arya said, watching his skin as it darkened. Gendry grunted and nodded. He stepped away from her.

But Arya moved in closer again, resting her head below his chin.

"Hit me." She gritted her teeth and stared up at him defiantly.

"What?" Gendry scoffed.

"Hit me." Arya replied simply. She grabbed Gendry's hand.

"I-no." He wrenched his hand free from her grip and stepped away again. "No. I would never."

"I can tell you want to." Arya murmured while Gendry shook his head. "Why not? You're angry at me. You hate me."

"I don't...hate you." He replied.

"Yes you do. Right now you do, I can tell." Arya watched him closely. "You want to hurt me."

Gendry carried her through the doorway and kicked the door shut behind them.

"What do you think of my dress?" Arya teased gently as he carried her toward the bed. She stroked his arm.

"It's all right." Gendry shrugged. "I bet you would look a lot better without it though."

Arya laughed as he dropped her on the bed.

"I don't look like a boy today." She grabbed Gendry's collar and pulled his lips down onto hers.

"A boy?" Gendry chuckled. "You think a boy has these?" He squeezed her breasts and Arya squealed uncharacteristically. She wrapped her legs around his waist, letting her thin white wedding dress pool around her thighs. Gendry kissed her ear and moved his hands down her back, unlacing her gown. Arya pushed the sleeves off her shoulders and leaned back so Gendry could slide the rest of the fabric over her hips and off her body. She lay naked on the furs and stared into Gendry's burning eyes. He sat up and returned her stare with intensity, as though he were trying to memorize her.

"What are you doing?" Arya asked impatiently. Her entire body was tingling.

"Just looking." Gendry smiled. "I can't believe you're mine."

"All yours." Arya grinned and flashed him the wedding ring on her finger.

"Did I tell you how lovely you looked tonight?" He whispered, his breath tickling her ear.

"You liked it?" Arya asked.

"Honestly, I would have been happy if we were married right here with you wearing my old shirt and curled up beside me in bed. Even if we were both sweaty and covered with shit, I would be happy."

"I know." Arya smiled. "Me too."

Gendry laughed and leaned back down to kiss her. Arya wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him against her.

"Gen." She moaned against his lips as they kissed.

* * *

"They'll want you to marry someone important. A lord or something." Gendry said. Arya shook her head desperately and pressed her nose against his chest.

"But I want you." She whined. Gendry smiled and brushed his hand down her thick brown hair.

"You already have me." He murmured, turning to kiss her on the mouth, but Arya moved away.

"Gen." She put a hand on the small of his back and steadied herself. "I want to marry you." Gendry sighed and scratched at the back of his head.

"We can't." He gulped and bit his bottom lip. "You're a lady and I'm just some lowborn bastard. They wouldn't let it happen."

"I don't care." Arya said. "I don't want to be with anyone else but you. We don't have to tell anyone until after its been done. There'll be nothing they can do." Gendry shook his head.

"They'll be angry. There will be a way for them to stop us."

"Please, Gendry."

"Arya, you know I love you, but I can't go through with this." Gendry sighed.

"Why?" Arya pleaded. "No one will know about it. We can go tonight. Everything will be just as it was, except we'll be husband and wife."

"Why do you want this so much?" He narrowed his eyes. "You always thought marriage was stupid, and you said you never wanted it." Arya sighed and sat down on the stone ledge beside him.

"I think that they're trying to arrange a marriage for me." She admitted.

"Oh." Gendry could think of nothing to say.

"I never wanted to marry anyone, but I can't bare to think about being with anyone but you. If we get married, Sansa won't be able to find me a husband, and we can just carry on as normal."

"So, you don't really want to marry me?" Gendry asked in confusion. Arya shook her head desperately.

"No, Gendry, I really do want to marry you." She whispered.

"Do you love me?" He replied. Arya froze. Although Gendry was constantly professing his love to her, Arya rarely uttered a word. She knew it was stupid, but she always felt that by admitting her love to Gendry, he became more vulnerable. Everyone that she had openly loved had been killed, and she was afraid that he would come to the same fate.

"I.." She gulped. Gendry frowned. "Yes."

"Say it." He murmured urgently, still unsatisfied. Arya had no choice. She sighed and took a deep breath.

"Gendry, I love you." She tried to ignore the reddening that she felt quickly spreading to her face. "Will you marry me please?"


	2. Chapter 2

Arya pressed her body against his, her breath only coming out in short spurts. She was acutely aware of Gendry's hand on the inside of her thigh and it was driving her mad. His mouth was on her stomach, moving across her skin in a fever.

"I want." Arya moaned, her hand gripping his hair as Gendry pushed his tongue into her bellybutton.

"What?" He kissed her pelvic bone. "What do you want."

"Gendry." Arya could barely breathe as he licked her breast.

"I'm sorry.' He teased. "I didn't hear what you said." Arya curled the bedsheets into her tight fist.

"I want you." She gasped as Gendry kissed her quickly on the mouth.

"I think that can be arranged." He smiled. "M'lady."

* * *

Arya yawned loudly and stretched her arms above her head. She turned to Gendry for a moment. He was asleep, snoring with one arm stretched across her waist. With uncharacteristic tenderness, Arya gently lifted his arm from her bare skin and lay it down on the sheets beside her. He stirred in his sleep and pressed his face into his pillow with a moan. Arya sat up and drew her knees to her chest. With one thin finger, she stroked the soft skin on his back.

She could tell it was early in the morning, but she couldn't be sure of the exact hour. Yellow sunlight shone through the open window in a thick stream. The sky was still a light pink from the sunrise and the trees were dripping with fresh dew. Arya was very quiet as she pushed back the sheets and slid down to the end of the bed. She reached for her boots and leaned down to lace them up to her calves.

"Where are you going?" Gendry's voice called. Arya silently cursed herself for not being quiet enough. She used to be able to slip away without him even stirring, but now Gendry had become much more aware of her presence beside him, and his ears were much sharper. Arya frowned and turned to look at him.

"Just going out to practice." She replied honestly. Gendry rubbed the sleep from his eyes and gazed out the window.

"Seven hells Arya, it can't be any later than five." He exclaimed. "Why do you have to go out so early?" Arya shrugged.

"I like being outside early in the morning. It's...calming."

"Come on." Gendry grumbled. "Come back to bed, just for a couple more hours." he grabbed her bare waist, but Arya slid out of his grasp like a cat. She jumped off the side of the bed and grabbed her tunic, pulling it over her head.

"Arya." Gendry moaned. "Please?" Arya turned back to look at him. Her eyes met his bright blue ones, and messy mop of black hair. She sighed. Gendry was the only person who could make her feel like she was melting whenever he looked at her, and it made her heart pound erratically in her tiny chest.

"Okay." She pulled the sheets down beside him and slipped underneath. He grinned. "Just for a few minutes." Arya whispered.

* * *

There was a loud knock on the door and Arya instinctively drew her knees to her chest in the bathtub.

"Arya?" It was Gendry's voice, calling her. "Can I come in?"

Arya suddenly panicked at the thought.

"Wait! I'm in the bath." She shouted back. She froze for a moment and listened for his reply. When he said nothing, she knew she was safe. Arya leaned back into the water, plunging her head underneath. She scrubbed at the grime and sweat that was caked into her neck and scalp. She pushed her hair off her face and used a bristled brush to remove the dirt under her cracked nails. As she stepped out of the bath, Arya reached for a sheet to wrap herself in. As she stood dripping on the floor, Arya thought of Gendry on the other side of the door and she bit down on her lower lip with nervousness. She closed her eyes. _Don't be stupid._ She thought to herself. _You said you wanted it, what better time then right now?_

Arya gulped and dropped the sheet, letting it pool on the floor around her.

"Gendry." She called quietly, half hoping he couldn't hear her.

"Yes?". His reply came too quickly, but Arya gritted her teeth, forcing herself to say it.

"You can come in." She whispered.

The door swung open and Gendry came striding in. He was in mid sentence as he made his way toward her bed.

"So I was thinking, I've made this great sword, right? I've been working on it for weeks." He wasn't looking at her and Arya had half a mind to put all her clothes back on again because she knew she was blushing the brightest shade of fuchsia as she stood there. "And today while I was in the forge working, I thought...well... who better to have it then-" He turned to look at her with a wide grin and his mouth fell open. His speech faltered. "Then...then...t-Arya, what are you doing?"

Arya felt so stupid. She felt a rising lump in her throat and her eyes stung. _Gods be good. _She thought. _The only thing that would make this more embarrassing is if I started to cry_. She wrapped her arms around her breasts to cover herself.

"I..I." She looked down, her cheeks flaming. "I don't know. I'm sorry. Forget it- nevermind." To her horror, Gendry stood up and began to walk toward her.

"Are you allright?" He asked gently, staring at her. Arya bit down hard on her lip to stop it from quivering.

"Yeah, I'll just..." Arya picked up the sheet and wrapped it around herself. Suddenly, she saw a flash of understanding on Gendry's face. He laughed.

"Are you trying to...?" He paused and creased his eyebrows. "Wait a minute. You. Want. Me?

Arya didn't say anything, but she managed to meet his gaze. He was wearing a stupid lopsided smirk, and she couldn't help but return it with a meek smile. He brought a hand up to the side of her neck and gave her skin an awkward stroke. Despite the strange circumstances, Arya's entire body responded to his touch. She tensed, not wanting him to see how she felt. She was suddenly aware of how close Gendry was. She could feel the heat coming off his body and his breath on her face. He brought his hand up to her cheek and held it there as he leaned in to kiss her. As their lips met, Arya closed her eyes. He tasted like...Gendry. He was a mixture of sweat, metal and sweet-smelling earth, all packed in together. He ran a hand through her wet hair. When he coaxed her mouth open with his tongue, Arya let him. She intertwined her tongue with his, taking in his warmth.

When they finally pulled away, they were both out of breath. Arya panted slightly and Gendry's cheeks were flushed red.

"Right." He gulped. "Well. That's that I suppose." Arya laughed and kissed him again, this time wrapping her arms around him. The sheet fell from her body and she made no attempt to reclaim it , even as Gendry's body stiffened. His hands were around her waist, pressing herself against him. He ran one finger across her rib cage and Arya shivered. Gendry moved his lips down her neck and into the dip of her sharp collarbone. She reached for his hand and moved it up to her breast. Gendry stopped licking her skin and looked up at her with narrowed eyes.

"It's okay." She murmured, feeling brave again. "I want you to touch me." Gendry groaned and complied, gripping her breast. Arya bit down hard on her lip, pinching it between her teeth to stop from crying out. But Gendry could see the expression on her face and he brought his mouth down on her skin, kissing and licking her. Arya gripped his head in her hands, burying her fingers in his thick, dark hair.

She slid her hands down until she found the tie of his breeches. Gendry sprang back instantly, his warmth suddenly gone.

"Arya." He breathed. "You're lovely, really really great. But I can't."

"Why not?" She spluttered back with frustration.

"We just can't. I'm sorry." He looked away.

"What do you mean? I'm not afraid."

"I know." He replied. "But they'll kill me if I take your maidenhood. I'm just some lowborn scum of a bastard blacksmith. You're not meant for me."

Arya was suddenly enraged.

"Who cares about them?" She spat back. "I'm not their's to give away. I'm all yours. Take it." But Gendry shook his head.

"I won't." He answered stubbornly.

"Please Gendry." She groaned.

"They'll know." He whispered.

"No. No, they won't." Arya kissed his cheek. "We won't let them find out."

Gendry sighed.

"You're impossible." He muttered, meeting her lips with his. Arya only smirked as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and Gendry supported her, walking her over to the bed without disconnecting their lips. He lightly dropped her onto the bed. Arya watched as he stood beside her and pulled his shirt over his head. He crawled across the bed to her, kissing her stomach. She wrapped her arms around his waist and brought her hands to his breeches. This time, Gendry didn't stop her as Arya undid the tie and slid the clothes off of his body. She smiled at him.

"Ready?" He kissed her ear. Arya nodded, despite her newly emerging nervousness. _It's not going work._ She thought all of a sudden. _It won't fit._ But Gendry had already opened her legs and was pressing himself against her.

"It's going to hurt." He whispered, his voice low and husky. She nodded again and closed her eyes. Gendry pushed himself inside of her. Arya was not prepared for the pain that came as she locked her jaw closed and tightened both hands into fists. She felt as though she was splitting in half from the middle and tears clouded her eyes for a moment.

"You allright?" He asked gently. "Move when you're ready." She could hear the anticipation in his voice. _Be strong._ Arya thought. Even though she felt it would be the most painful option, Arya willed herself to push lightly against him. Gendry responded with enthusiasm, starting a slow pattern of a back and forth motion. Arya felt nothing except disappointment and sadness as she lay underneath him. She gulped down the rising lump in her throat and closed her eyes, wishing she was somewhere else, imagining another situation. She couldn't shake the motion._ In and out, back and forth._ Suddenly, she felt a slight stirring in the pit of her stomach and the pain became dimmer. Her senses heightened for one minute, and she could hear Gendry panting and feel his body above her, but somehow it was as if she had drifted outside of her own body. Without explanation, she felt out of control as her hips rose and met his, wanting to be closer. Her stomach was burning.

"Gendry." She opened her mouth to tell him, ask him what was happening, but as she spoke his name, the fire spread quick and wildly, in an instant. Arya opened her mouth wide as all the muscles in her body seemed to relax and turn to ash. She let out a loud moan from the back of her throat. In the same instant, her entire body tightened and she lifted herself off the sheets into his arms. She fell back again, her entire body throbbing. Gendry groaned. They were both panting as he rolled off of her.

"Holy mother of..." Gendry chuckled. "Arya, you're a little wolf." Arya dropped her head onto her pillow and exhaled loudly. She turned to look at him, a wide grin spreading quickly across her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Arya entered the forge as quietly as she could, padding over to the cot in the corner of the room. Clutching a handful of dark green leaves, she knelt beside the sleeping figure in the bed, watching him for a moment. In his sleep, Gendry murmured phrases and words that Arya couldn't hear. A sheen of sweat covered his bottom lip, and his thick black hair was plastered to his forehead. Arya pulled back layers of furs and coverlets to expose his bare chest. She gulped loudly when she saw the wound. It had festered into a greenish black colour. Arya wrinkled her nose at the stench of rotten flesh.

"Gendry." She whispered, placing one hand on his shoulder to wake him. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes to look at her. His eyelids were drooping and his mouth hung slightly open. Arya put four leaves into her mouth and chewed on them. She peeled back all the fabrics that covered Gendry, and leaned over his chest. She spat the chewed up green leaves into her hand, and rubbed them into his wound. Gendry winced, but did not attempt to stop her.

"We need to stop the infection from spreading." She said, pulling the coverlets up to cover him again. "How are you feeling?" As if in response, Gendry shivered.

"One minute it feels like I'm on the fire, and in the next, I'm frozen. And it hurts. It hurts." He slumped his head back, but missed the pillow, and fell back on the straw mattress.

"Here." Arya slid a hand under his head and gently lifted it up and onto the pillow. She reached down to the floor for the bucket of water beside the bed. She wrung the water from the rag inside, and used it to clean Gendry's face. She wiped the sweat from his forehead, and cooled his skin. When her finger brushed his cheek, Arya was shocked by the heat of his skin. It frightened her, but she pushed away the feeling quickly.

"I'm going to make some broth." She said, brushing the damp hair off his forehead. "It will be good for you." She stood up slowly, picking up the bucket and rag.

"Wait." Gendry called feebly. "Arya."

She turned and came back to his bedside, bending down to look at him.

"What is it?" She asked. "What do you need?"

Gendry gazed at her with eyes glazed over with fever and delirium. His eyelashes fluttered for a moment, and Arya thought he was going to faint.

"Kiss me?" He murmured, hardly able to keep his eyes open. Arya couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" She scoffed, even though she had heard him perfectly well.

"For luck." He answered, hardly audible.

Arya sighed and leaned in to press her lips against his. She kissed him very softly, only brushing her lips against his in a flutter. But when she pulled away, Gendry's eyes were closed, a faint smirk of triumph still lingering on his face.

"You should rest for a bit." Arya tucked a thick fur around his body.

Gendry nodded.

* * *

"Gendry," Arya whispered cautiously. "You've never told me about your family." She was sitting on the bed beside him, perched on the edge and running a round brush through her hair. Arya's hair had grown from short and spiky to thick and unruly in what felt like overnight. Her hair now fell to almost her shoulders, and had become unmanageable. She could not recall how she had been able to waste so much time attempting to tame it when she was younger. Even now, it seemed like an absurd task.

"What d'you mean?" Gendry asked. "It was only me and my mum."

Arya swept her hair over her shoulder and began to braid it messily.

"I know that." She answered. "But I want to hear about it. What was your mum like?"

Gendry sighed and leaned back on his pillow. "Oh I don't know. I suppose she was like any other-kind, gentle. She was nice. She used to sing to me and she smelled sweet, like flowers." He smiled timidly.

"What was her name?" Asked Arya quietly as she curled up beside him.

"Wylla." He replied. Arya sighed.

"That's a pretty name." She whispered. She leaned over and blew out the candle beside the bed, leaving them in darkness. Arya pulled the coverlets over them and kissed Gendry on the cheek. A few minutes later, Gendry spoke again.

"I remember the day she died." He said.

"What happened?" She chewed on her bottom lip, staring at the ceiling as she lay beside him.

"I knew she was sick, but I was only little. I thought that she would get better, but they sent me out to the back garden and when I came back in, they told me she was dead." He gulped.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"They didn't want me there anymore-said it was no place for a little boy. So I went to Flea Bottom. I don't know how I stayed alive for the first few years. I stole and begged and slept on the streets. Then, I started making things."

"What kind of things?"

"Carvings, crafts. I took anything I could find and turned it into something people could buy. With the money, I could finally eat and live." Gendry continued.

"But you worked in the forge." Arya said.

"That was later. One day, when I was selling on the street, in the gutter, a man with a dark hood and a red cloak started asking me questions. My name, where I came from, who my parents were. I answered him, and when he came to find me the next day, he offered me an apprenticeship."

"And you became a blacksmith." Arya whispered. Gendry nodded.

"And then, I became a blacksmith. That is, until my mentor was tired of me, and sent me to join the Night's Watch. And then, I met you."

Arya leaned her head against his shoulder.

"That's a sad story." She said. Gendry shook his head.

"I don't think so. I've got you now, haven't I?"

* * *

It was late when Arya arrived. She hurried through the door and slammed it shut behind her. Gendry sat in bed, his eyes half closed and a candle burning beside his bed.

Arya grinned and dumped her bag on the floor hurriedly. She crawled across the sheets and into his lap, straddling his hips.

"Hello." Gendry laughed, wrapping two hands around her waist. Arya kissed him with a smile in the corner of her mouth. Suddenly, she pulled away and leaned over the side of the bed.

"Wait." She grabbed her bag and dumped it into her lap. "I brought food."

Gendry chuckled again as she reached for a yellow pear, biting into it.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Juice ran down her chin. "I just can't stop eating. I'm so hungry all the time." Arya offered the pear to Gendry, who took a small bite. He reached up and gently unlaced the front of her tunic.

"Can I see again?" He whispered softly. Arya nodded slowly and pulled the fabric over her head. Gendry sighed quietly and ran one finger down the skin of her bare side. He rested a hand on the small bump of her stomach. With both hands, he encircled it.

"Have you told anyone yet?" He asked. Arya sighed and shook her head reluctantly.

"Why not?" He whispered. "They're going to find out eventually. You can't hide it forever, Arya."

She chewed her lip anxiously and climbed off him to lie on the bed beside him. From the side, Gendry could see the bulge of her stomach even more clearly.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I didn't mean to sound angry." He kissed her bellybutton and felt Arya shiver underneath him as he brushed his lips across her skin from hips to breast. When he turned to look at her, resting his chin on her chest, she smiled and stroked his hair tenderly.

"I only meant it for your sake." Gendry continued. "You should tell them soon, or they'll be angry when they find out" Arya met his gaze and then nodded slowly.

"You're right." She admitted. "I should tell them."


End file.
